The present invention relates to electrical connectors. In specific embodiments the invention pertains to an electrical connector for coupling to an insulated single conductor electrical cable or to a coaxial cable.
Typically, in installing single conductor cable including a central conductor with an outer insulation, the end of the wire is stripped of insulation and the bare wire is inserted into a connector where it is soldered, clamped or otherwise attached to the connector. Similarly, with coaxial cables which include a central conductor enclosed in an inner concentric insulation covered by a concentric conductive sheath and encased in an outer insulation, the common practice is to strip the outer insulation to expose the conductive sheath.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical connector and method for mechanically coupling and for electrically coupling an insulated electrical cable to an electrical connector without the need for stripping the insulation from the cable.